A Fun Friday Night
by Mermania27
Summary: All the fun to be had on such a great evening...
1. Chapter 1

A knock at the door startles me from the Netflix marathon I have planned for the rest of my evening. I check my phone. 8:28. A little late for the UPS guy. I take a swig of my beer before pausing my show.

Another knock hits as I make my way to my front door. I open it to find her standing in a long black coat and boots smiling sweetly. A quick jolt of electricity runs through me as I think about ripping it off her and bending her over the couch as she steps through the door. Better not.

"Hey," she flirts.

"Well, well, well," I muse leaning against the doorway, "Look who it is." I give her a long look before continuing, "And what brings you here this fine evening?"

"Just thought I would stop by and say 'hello'," she blushes taking a step back.

"Unannounced at this hour?" I inquire.

She laughs timidly and nods her head.

"And what if I have company?"

She steps back once more tightening her coat, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't think…" She trails off.

"Didn't think anyone would be here?" I finish her thought.

Her smile fades and she glances back towards her car.

"Good thing no one is then," I reassure her opening the screen door, "Come on in."

She laughs and hits me in the chest as she walks past me, "Real nice."

"Ouch," I rub my chest and lock the door behind us.

She walks the length of my apartment before turning around to approach me.

"Looks like you have big plans," she mocks gesturing toward the couch and my interrupted binge fest.

"I was enjoying myself," I retort, "but by all means feel free to entertain me."

"I will," she challenges pulling me in close by my shirt.

She looks down at the tie that is holding her jacket closed and laughs.

"What?" I ask placing my hands on her face.

Slowly she unties the cord and let's the jacket fall open. She is wearing only a black lace bra and panties to match her black knee high boots. My mouth falls open ever so slightly as I take in the sight. I run my hands down her neck and over her breasts. God I want her right now. I open the coat wider to get a better view and grow hard anticipating what she has planned next.

"You like it?" She teases striking a pose.

"I love it, now take it off," I counter pulling on the collar.

She spins out of my grasp, "No."

"No?"

A look of defiance crosses her face and she grins, "No."

Another jolt runs the length of my body and I am more than willing to play her little game.

She puts the coffee table between us and props her boot up displaying her nicely toned leg. She leans forward pushing her tits together and pretends to brush something off her shoe. I adjust the boner pressing into my jeans to maximize my mobility, I have the feeling I'm going to need it.

She gives me a look before straightening up and lowering the coat to her elbows exposing her shoulders.

"Tell me what you want to do to me," she demands eyeing the bulge in my pants.

"Well for starters," I begin slowly making my way around the obstacle between us, "I want to get you out of that jacket." I make a grab for her as she turns and darts into my bedroom. I catch her at the door by the cord of her coat and pull her against me. "Gotcha!" I gloat wrapping my free arm around her waist. She struggles against me causing me to become even more aroused.

"I told you to take this off," I breathe into her ear pulling the jacket down firmly and dropping it on the floor at our feet. "Look at you," I whisper kissing the back of her neck softly. She lets out a small moan. I start with her breasts and lightly massage them in my hands. She leans forward enjoying the sensation.

"Put your hands on my cock," I insist wanting to feel her touch.

She carefully reaches behind her to find my aching hard on stretching the limits of my jeans. Taking me in her hands she deftly strokes me up and down through the fabric.

"That's it," I sigh discovering the two small bows on her bra. I pull on one until it gives exposing her erect nipple through the lace. I toy with her as she catches her breath in excitement.

"Mmmm," I exhale onto her neck as I reach for the second bow. I untie it and free her other nipple from the lace that contains it.

She reaches her hand up through my hair and pulls me in for a kiss. She tastes like cinnamon. I close my eyes and kiss her sweetly. I slowly move one hand down her stomach to the last bow. She freezes as I untie her panties.

I linger on her lips savoring the flavor before sliding two fingers into her. She is wet and warm and ready for me.

She inhales quickly and pulls me into her mouth forcefully. I match her passion and kiss her hard as I continue to finger her.

"I want you," she says through labored breaths.

I nod as I release her and head towards my bed.


	2. Chapter 2

I fall behind so I can watch her ass barely covered with black lace as she walks to the foot of my bed and turns to face me. She runs her hands under my shirt digging her nails into me. The sensation sends a shiver down my spine. She steps into me lifting my shirt over my head and tossing it to the ground. She smiles as she places her hands on my chest and moves them down my body.

"You feel nice," she coos kissing my neck. She unbuttons my jeans and slowly reaches inside taking my cock in her hand. I moan softly closing my eyes. She rises to her toes and kisses me as she works her hand up and down, up and down. She smirks as she bites down on my lower lip adding just the right amount of pain to go with my pleasure.

"I want you inside me," she insists taking a seat on the edge of the bed and spreading her knees wide.

Quickly I remove my remaining clothing and weigh my options.

Where oh where should I fuck her first?

Before I can make up my mind she grabs my dick and in one long motion licks from the base of my shaft to the tip before taking me in her mouth. I exhale deeply, "That feels good."

I gather the hair around her shoulders and pull it behind her head to get a better view.

Her hand moves from the base of my penis to my balls and she squeezes gently.

I moan as I move her head closer. She opens her mouth wider and tries to accommodate more of me.

"Yes," I breathe starting to rock my hips in time with her sucking.

With each bob of her head I pull her closer and closer to the base of my cock. She is struggling the further down she gets, but continues to suck me rhythmically.

"Take a breath," I warn before easing her all the way down onto my cock and holding her there. "Holy shit," I gasp feeling overwhelmed. I release her and she pulls back short of breath.

I kneel down in front of her, "That was awesome."

She nods in agreement still trying to catch her breath. She leans back onto the bed losing the intensity of the moment. I promptly slap the inside of her thigh to keep her focus. She cries out loudly surprised by my rough touch and shoots me an indignant glare.

"That's the spirit darling," I spur her on, "we're not finished yet."

She sits up and attempts to close her legs. I land another slap on her thigh a little harder this time causing her to wince in pain.

"You don't like it when I'm rough?" I ask as I reach between her legs and rub her clit with my thumb. Her pussy is soaked as I gently start to massage her.

"No," she whimpers at my touch.

"That feels like a lie," I quip sliding two fingers into her wetness, "You don't have to lie to me sweetheart. You like it when I get rough with you, don't you?"

I thrust my fingers deep inside her causing her to moan loudly, "No."

"No?" I bring my hand down hard on her other thigh this time with a loud slap.

She catches her breath and leans into me trying to restrain herself. I smile wide at the mark that immediately appears on her skin.

"Look at that welt," I whisper in her ear softly tracing the outline, "You don't like that?"

She shakes her head breathing hard.

I withdraw my fingers sticky with her cum and slap her pussy lightly. She moans as her entire body reacts to the hit.

"Oh," I breathe excitedly, "You do like that though."

I slap her clit with a little more force than before causing yet another spasm and moan.

"Mmmm," I growl thoroughly enjoying the moment, "Tell me. Tell me how much you like it."

"I like it," she mutters softly in a daze.

"You can do better than that." I bring my hand down on her clit quickly again and again.

In between her moans she declares loudly, "I like it."

"I know," I say devilishly as I finger her once more.

She orgasms suddenly soaking my hand. I kiss her hard as she pants into my mouth.

"You are so fucking hot," I proclaim bringing her up on the bed and lifting her legs in the air boots and all.


	3. Chapter 3

Her breath is ragged as I slide her onto my cock by her ankles. Her right leg flinches as I enter her. She feels amazing when she is this wet so I take my time lowering her onto me over and over. Her boots squeak as she moves her ankles back and forth wanting me to put her down. The view is too good to pass up so I tighten my grip.

"You're not going anywhere," I warn her smugly, "I like you right where you are."

I push deep into her causing her to cry out. I pull back and thrust into her again deeper than before. She starts to move her hips as best she can to brace herself against me. I rock her up and down on my cock. She begins to moan louder as she grabs the comforter underneath us and bunches it up in both hands. Her right leg bends down to her knee and I catch a glimpse of her wet little pussy. I reach down and stroke her clit lightly. She lets out a throaty cry, "Oh my god!"

She grabs the back of my thighs to pull me even deeper into her as she continues to moan uncontrollably. I feel like exploding inside of her. Her muscles tighten suddenly and a wonderful warmth pours down my cock.

"Did you just cum?" I breathe in disbelief.

"Mmmmm," is all she can manage to say in her current state. She spasms beneath me.

I remove her leg from my shoulder and drop down to kiss her.

She coyly turns her head to the side as I approach. I stiffen and feel my pulse rise. I grab her by the chin, turn her face to mine and push my tongue in her mouth. She makes no effort to return the kiss. I thrust into her jolting her back from wherever she has gone. She grabs the arm holding her down and wiggles her tongue in rhythm to mine. She spasms again and whimpers beneath me. I continue kissing her until she matches my vigor. I pull out and flip her unto her stomach.

"Get that ass up," I command giving it a slap.

She bends down into her hands and giggles softly as she waggles her ass in the air waiting for me to react. I bring my left hand to my mouth and coat my thumb in spit watching her intently. I reach down and slowly push it into her ass. She closes her eyes and moans into my sheets. Keeping my thumb I place I ease into her with my cock. She arches her back and pushes back onto me forcefully.

"Holy fuck!" She screams at my ceiling.

She continues to rock back onto me as I thrust into her taking me to climax.

"Fuck!" I breathe leaning forward onto her.

"Well that was fun," she laughs between labored breaths.

As I remove myself from her holes she lets out a startled sigh before collapsing onto my bed.

I walk to my bathroom leaving her to compose herself. I close the door behind me and clean myself up debating about what I should do with the naked girl in my bed. Suddenly it hits me. "Put some clothes on," I shout through the door.

Silence.

I open the door to find her exactly where I left her. I walk over and slap her ass once more for good measure.

"Ouch! What the hell?" She demands sitting up.

"Get up, get dressed. We've got a marathon to watch," I smile.

A concerned look crosses her face, "I didn't bring anything to change into after."

I laugh at her and walk to my dresser, "No worries. Here."

I toss an old shirt and a pair of boxers at her.

She eyes the clothing unsure.

"What?" I challenge lightly.

"Umm, privacy please?" She laughs being cute.

I retrieve her jacket from the floor and toss it at her as I leave the room shaking my head.


	4. Chapter 4

After some comments and upon further writing I realize this is no longer the fanfiction story it started out to be. I really enjoy this story so I certainly don't want to give up on it simply because it is not posted in the right place. That being said, I have written more and am now posting this story on their fictionpress dot com site instead of fanfiction dot net. I am still writing under the same username Mermania27. The story is now called, _Stolen Moments_.

Thanks for the love (mostly) and I hope those that want to keep reading can now do so knowing these characters are not tied to any established story. It is their own story now...


End file.
